


you.

by Lilacintrovert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Imagine your OTP, Kinda, Metaphors, Other, Slam Poetry, Spoken Word, Unrequited Love, i mean that’s how i wrote it but, it’s sad, like a shit ton of metaphors, personal work, read it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacintrovert/pseuds/Lilacintrovert
Summary: hello, i needed a place to dump all my short stories so i hope you enjoyed this!! i’ve had it in my notes for awhile, might aswell share it!!follow me on Twitter- @lilacintrovert





	you.

I catch your eye and suddenly I am no longer standing in the same room.

Suddenly I am underwater and I’m breathing in the salty taste and my lungs fill with tar and the burning desire to breathe normally again.

But then you look away and I’m back, no longer underwater, no longer gasping for unattainable air. 

But then I see who you looked away from me too,

it’s him.

The person who makes your skin turn to molten lava.

My heart beats like thunder, pounds like it’s trying to escape my chest and inform you of its existence because you don’t seem to know of it.

My heart is no longer there, what did you do? You stole my heart and didn’t give me yours as a replacement so now there’s emptiness.

A cold laugh rips from a raw throat as I realize the irony.

I let you take everything from me, my breath, my heart, my ability to stand.

The only things you cared to add were the butterflies swarming my stomach when you look at me.

You didn’t replace any of it.

Eventually you took back your butterflies but now there’s an empty void there as if my stomach dropped and never came back up.

You even stole my thoughts.

I’m like a robot now, why don’t you care?

Why do you look straight through me as though I’m not there?

Why did you steal my heart but refuse to let me steal yours back?

Why did you allow me to fall down this rabbit hole without giving me a rope to climb out?

I feel the fire of my hatred for you lick at the edges of my mind; but we both know that hatred is just a fancy word for love in this twisted room where the two of us glare.

I want to hate you, but that smirk, that smirk directed at me makes a cold chill fall through my body. Piercing ice settles in the bottomless pit of my stomach and a shiver vibrates through my skin.

No,

I don’t hate you, I love you too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i needed a place to dump all my short stories so i hope you enjoyed this!! i’ve had it in my notes for awhile, might aswell share it!! 
> 
> follow me on Twitter- @lilacintrovert


End file.
